creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/B
Bearded Hoplite Please don't add anything unless you message me first. Grammar editing is all good, though. *Picha Mlaji Bearycool any spelling error or grammatical correction is A-ok. Adding a seperate paragraph or sentence unless I see it firsthand is not ok. *The Men, the Trail, and the Night *The Day in the Field *Utter-less Phrases Beauu I'm not the best writer, but I have been told to be one of the best in other's opinion. But with my opinion, I'm not at all that great. Please enjoy these stories. *Never *With or Without the GIrl *If Only He Could Hear Me *I Was Never Happy *Red Face BenNasty Feel free to correct spelling errors or other minor grammer things. Please "Don't" move or change the pictures, they are where they are for a reason. If it isn't spelling or grammer, contact me before any changes are made. Thanks!BenNasty {C}My mind is the only sanctuary that has not been stolen from me. Men have tried to breach it before, but I've learned to defend it vigorously, for I am only safe with my innermost thoughts 17:24, March 14, 2011 (UTC) * The Golfer * Oh the Memories * Don't Swim on Sundays * With Deepest Regret * The Nature Of Possession * The Newsies Strike * Monumental Disaster * Immortal Revenge * Nuclear Meltdown BigBug64 Hi there. If you suggest edits, I promise to carefully consider them, but please don't edit my work directly without my permission. *The Migration *The Corandury (a creepy poem) *Howtobeanairbender.avi *The Secret *Pestilence *BOLAR TODO *Postman Pat *Chariot BigMouth12349 Please contact me if you feel that any changes to my pastas are needed. For some reason, I am unable to put hyperlinks in, so if anyone could do that for me, that would be wonderful. *Out *Stairway to Hell *The Alice Killings Bill9929 Please ask me be4 you make any major edits. Minor edits are fine! *Alarm Clock *Boy Scout Troop 666 *The story of Weird Ozzy Billibot *Someone Special *Mr. Perfect *The Zoo *Sea Maiden Biocalypse *The Leather Bound Book Bisque *Bad Apples Bite.You00 *Unreal BiteSpider *Horsehead BlackJacket Please do go on and comment on anything you find boring or dumb in any of my works, I love to learn from my mistakes just as much as I like beating up people mercilessly. *Hallways *Fashion Victim Blaine Earhart *The Von Project *Original Recordings of Von BleedingHats *Mike's Dead Dog BlittleMcNilsen The following pastas are not to be modified from their original form without my permission, unless it's just fixing up some grammar errors etc. Adding photos and such is fine though. They are also not to be claimed as your own. Other than that, happy creepy-pasting! *Corrupt-mlp-s2ep03-vhs.png *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Season 1, Episode 0: Friendship is Dead *1dollar.wav *The CamCorder *Knob.exe *Blue's Clues BludThursty Hey everyone! First Creepypasta, think I did a decent job. Feel free to edit out any grammatical errors you may find, but leave the story as-is. Thanks! *The Story of Jonathan James Bluehands15 Gatekeeper Bluewafflehumor *Manhunt Beta 1999 *Courage The Cowardly Dog Lost Episode BoctorPoo I'm a Youtube and Steam user who likes to write from time to time. I try to to use proper grammar and punctuation. *The Wheel Transmission Bongwatersnowman *09/17/10 *My Poor Stimpy Boombbq *Grounded BoomBomb *Shi Ga Matte Iru Branfoley My first Creepypasta! It's all Original, except for the picture. Only grammar changes please. Message me if you want to make other changes. I don't mind anyone reposting this, as long as I am given credit. *Contained Psychopaths Brinker X Correction of grammatical, spelling or punctuation errors is acceptable. Reposts of seperate sites (with creditation) is acceptable. Please contact me before making large edits or adding photos. *Those @#!*% Fingers *Mr. Blue *Dents In Your Wall BurnTheFool My first submission. Please do not edit the story, however if you notice grammar or spelling issues please feel free to correct them. We are adapting it into a short film during the summer :) *Check In Bushcraft Medic *Feeling *The Lid Category:Meta